Рядом, передо мной
Рядом, передо мной ( ) — шестая и последняя песня, исполненная во время финальных титров My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии. Игры дружбы. Она не появляется в фильме, который транслируется на канале Discovery Family. Песня является десятым и последним треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Альбомная версия длиннее, чем в фильме, так как в ней присутствует музыкальный перерыв между первым припевом и вторым куплетом, а также финальное заключение. Также она играет в меню фильма на DVD/Blu-ray. Русская версия = thumb|300px :Научно-Искорка ::Я стучалась в двери, ::Искала свой верный путь, ::Но мечта всегда ::Стремилась ускользнуть. ::Когда стоишь ты близко, ::Картинка не ясна, ::А если смотришь далеко, ::То там лишь пелена. :Все ::Всë было рядом (рядом), передо мной! (О-о, а-о-о) ::До чудес подать рукой! (О-о-о, о-о-о-о) ::Понять, чего хотим, непросто нам порой. ::Всë было рядом, передо мной! ::пауза :Шиммер ::Искала я себя, казалось, ::Легче быть одной. ::Но если есть друзья, ::Ты как за каменной стеной! :и Сансет Шиммер ::Узнала я, ::Чего всегда хотела ::И с испытанием я ::Справиться сумела! :Все ::Всë было рядом (рядом), передо мной! (О-о, а-о-о) ::До чудес подать рукой! (О-о-о, о-о-о-о) ::Понять, чего хотим, непросто нам порой. ::Всë было рядом, передо мной! ::До чудес подать рукой! ::О, а-о, о-а-о :и Сансет Шиммер ::До чудес подать рукой! :Все ::О, а-о, о-а-о :и Сансет Шиммер ::Всë было рядом, передо мной! :Все ::О, а-о, о-а-о :и Сансет Шиммер ::До чудес подать рукой! :Все ::О, а-о, а-о ::Всë было рядом, передо мнооооой! |-| Оригинальная версия = thumb|300px :Научно-Искорка ::I spent so much time searchin' ::Lookin' for somethin' more ::Diggin' holes too deep ::And opening every door ::And when you stand too close ::Yeah, the picture's never clear ::And when you look too far away ::It all but disappears :Все ::And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh) ::Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) ::Sometimes the things you want ::Are not the things you need ::And it was right there in front of me :Шиммер ::There was a time before ::I didn't know where I belonged ::I thought I needed more ::And that I couldn't get along :и Сансет Шиммер ::But who I am ::Was all I ever needed ::And when I faced that test ::I finally succeeded :Все ::And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh) ::Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) ::Sometimes the things you want ::Are not the things you need ::And it was right there in front of me ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :и Сансет Шиммер ::And it's all I'll ever need :Все ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :и Сансет Шиммер ::And it was right there in front of me :Все ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :и Сансет Шиммер ::And it's all I'll ever need :Все ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee ::Oh oh oh ::All this time ::It was in front of me Другие версии en:Right There in Front of Me Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»